Gravity Queen and Heavenly Warrior
by MarsScarlett
Summary: Nariko tasked to do a mission for at least a few days. Ending up being missing for longer. Kat decides to go on out to find her new love before anything else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dusty's loud purrs were the only sound Kat could hear that cold night. The only source of light was coming from the windows and moonlight. Kat held tightly onto her pillow.

"Sacrebleu!" Kat shouted in her Frenchie accent as she was whacked hard by a pillow and sent flying into the air.

She and Dusty managed to stand on the ceiling, she crossed her arms.

"Nariko, I don't feel like playing Lights Off Pillow Fight Mania is something we should be doing..." Kat said.

"My apologies," Nariko wore her pink pajamas and she held tightly onto two pillows.

"W-wait a minute, you have two pillows!" Kat pointed out.

"Only a bit fair, now go ahead and come down here," Nariko said.

Kat fell into Nariko's arms while Dusty fell into one of Kat's hand.

"Caught ya, buddy!" Kat said happily.

The girls went onto the bed and cuddled there for awhile. Nariko gently kissed Kat's cheek. They had been dating for a couple of days but they both were honestly still nervous of actually kissing. They were pretty shy about their relationship but they would soon eventually come out of their shell.

"Nariko... I've heard some tales about that Heavenly Sword of yours... i-is it true?" Kat asked quietly.

"Yeah... it is," Nariko admitted, she had been trying to hide it from Kat but it seemed the young girl had figured it out.

"M-maybe there's another way," Kat whispered then she gently kissed Nariko's nose.

Suddenly Kat's cell phone rang and the young heroine answered it. She started speaking in her native language through the phone call. She gave the phone over to Nariko.

"They are looking for you," Kat said.

Nariko took the phone and began talking. She hung up then placed the cell phone down.

"They uhh, need me for something so I will be gone a few days," Nariko announced.

"Yeah, okay, be safe my Heavenly Warrior," Kat walked closely up to her.

She didn't really know what exactly to do but she gave Nariko a long hug. She didn't feel like letting go but she did, she had to..

"Bye, my Gravity Queen, see you soon," Nariko whispered then she went to go pack up.

Kat looked at Dusty who gave her that one look.

"What, me and her are still kinda nervous about lip kisses..." Kat blushed heavily. "Well I know she is..."

-To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'ma use (HL) to indicate when someone or Kat is speaking in the typical Gravity Rush language or what I'm for now calling the Hekseville language (a mix of French, Latin and Japanese)

Chapter 2

-Few days later -

-In her Kat's hometown of Hekseville-

"Aiiieee!" Kat shouted as her and Dusty accidentally tumbled into some barrels.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Barrels... gotta be a hero's true enemy..." Kat sighed, "Hate how there's a limit to this whole gravity shift thing.."

She headed into her home, which had been the city's sewers. She had been missing Nariko a whole lot, and she she believed returning to Hekseville will help distract her. Although it really wasn't working out.

"I need to be in my warrior's arms..." Kat sighed as she pat Dusty and laid back on her old bed.

She fell asleep soon after, dreaming about the time were she once had a nightmare. She had woken up from the bad dream and she quickly rushed into Nariko's room, slipping herself under the girl's arm. The red-head of course had woke up curious. Kat was squealing things about the nightmare in her Hekseville language.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm here with you," Nariko whispered, she brushed the hair away from Kat's face.

Kat felt more calmer, the tight embrace had made her feel safe. She felt enveloped with such warmth.

"Kat..." A voice was heard.

"Nariko?" Kat asked weakly.

"Kat!"

-Back to reality -

Kat woke up, huffing and puffing. "Huh?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Kat," Officer Syd said.

"What are you doing here at my house?!" Kat asked.

"You call the sewers a home?" Syd asked(speaking in the Hekseville language)

"Still a castle to me," Kat replied.(HL)

"Of course, a castle for the Gravity Queen," Syd replied. (HL)

"Thanks," Kat said with a smile growing on her face. (HL)

"Your eyes are watering, something wrong?" Syd asked the young heroine. (HL)

'Had I really been crying? Crap...' Kat thought. She rubbed her eyes clean.

"I'm fine... I just need some fresh air," Kat told him. (HL)

-Up on a rooftop-

Kat and Dusty sat up on the roof. If only Kat had a way to stop herself from crying, but her tears came down wildly.

"Guess who finally learned some English?" Raven and her crow, another fellow gravity shifters, came flying in.

Raven saw her friend's state then sat besides her. "Kat, are you alright?"

"Just really missing a very close friend of mine," Kat rubbed her own eyes. "She said she was going to be gone for a few days, maybe she should be back home by now..."

"Well, how about we check up on her together?" Raven suggested.

"Of course! Let's go, and so cool you learned English! I got to learn some Chinese," Kat smiled.

"Hah, lucky you, let's go over there," Raven pat Kat's back.

"Got it!" Kat replied.

-To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kat, Dusty, Raven, and Raven's crow made it safely back to the PSASBR mixed universe.

"That Gade guy is sorta strange," Raven said.

"He's actually a pretty cool guy," Kat replied.

The girls and their little companions went to search for Nariko.

"Has anybody seen Nariko lately?" Kat asked Sly Cooper and Nathan Drake.

"She hasn't returned since, maybe still out and doing her job," Nathan replied.

Kat let out a sigh as she walked up to Raven.

"She still isn't back?" Raven asked.

"Apparently not... maybe we should return to Hekseville and chat with that crazy fortune teller lady," Kat said.

"Do you have enough money for that?" Raven asked.

"Here you girls go," Sly handed some treasure worth a lot. "It should pay up just finely."

"Uhh, did you steal this?" Raven asked.

"Obviously, but it's totally fine," Kat laughed. "Thanks, Sly!"

"Anytime," Sly smiled.

-Back at Hekseville-

-With the fortune lady-

"Why she have a puppet?" Raven whispered to Kat.

"Just stick along with it," Kat whispered back. "That would be Pandora..."

The lady and well... Pandora the puppet... silently mumbled to themselves then looked up at the two girls.

"The heavenly lady, born in the year of the Fire Horse, the chosen one for a certain destiny, is in a far land," the girl began. (HL)

"Yes, we know of that, well sorta..." Kat replied. (HL)

"The sword she wields is slowly draining her life force, she usually grows weaker by the days..." the girl added. (HL)

"I know of that as well, unfortunately..." Kat added. (HL)

"Wait a minute, so Nariko's slowly dying?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's just part of her destiny..." Kat was crestfallen.

"I'm not going to let my best friend's well very close friend, die!" Raven stood up. "And trust me, Kat, I totally know that you and her are very very close, you two are dating, that's very sweet!"

"Th-thank you, Raven, but we don't know Nariko's location," Kat stood up as well.

"She is in a far land, somewhere that the sandstorms form heavily and she will decide to take down an enormous army by herself in order to protect the ones she loves dearly. She wishes Kat to be safe and not to worry. And at that place where this warrior is at, there the her destiny will be completed," the Fortune Teller said. (HL)

"Listen here, puppet lady! Me and Kat are going to rescue this warrior!" Raven said. (HL)

"We have to hurry or else Nariko will be... gone forever..." Kat muttered. "I think I know just the guy who can help us!"

-To Be Continued -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nariko held tightly onto her necklace, a gift from Kat. Inside the pendant of the necklace contained a pic of her and Kat, with Dusty included of course. Nariko smiled at the pic and gave it a small kiss.

"If only we kissed before we left... I feel so empty without her though... but I got to complete my destiny, my clan is depending on me," Nariko told herself. "Plus, Kai is in trouble here, she's like a little sister to me."

Nariko picked up her huge rocket launcher. It was her against Bohan's army of thousands of men. She gave on ahead to charge.

-At Hekseville, with Gade the Creator -

"How are you able to stop that destiny from coming true?" Gade asked. (HL)

"I need to see my warrior, I thought you could do it! You're the Creator! You even have the unlimited power of teleporting people into other universes!" Kat said. (HL)

"But to save someone from death? That sounds impossible," Gade replied. (HL)

"Then we can try to do the impossible, I don't want to see my friend suffer through any kind of depression," Raven said as she gently placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. (HL)

"I understand, here I can try my best to take you to her," Gade said. (HL)

-Meanwhile-

Nariko had managed to defeat the Raven King. She was glowing brightly. She slowly walked over to help cure her little friend, Kai. Feeling all the energy drain from her own life force, all that pain but also having so many images pass before her eyes. She cried out and tumbled to the ground. She heard Kai scream her name. Luckily, Nariko was able to share a few words to her friend. Suddenly a final image flag before her eyes, which exactly was the picture inside the necklace pendant.

-Back with the others-

"Hurry before it's too late!" Kat shouted. (HL)

"Whoa, calm down, you can't rush the portal travel, this one universe is very far," Gade's voice was heard. (HL)

Finally arriving, it all seemed to be too late. Nariko's casket was being along down the river.

"Raven, stop the casket and bring it back over here!" Kat called out.

"Got it!" Raven swooped in to catch the casket in time.

"What are you doing? Are you people cannibals?!" Shen, Nariko's father, asked in panic.

"What? Eww, no, we are here to save her, Nariko is my secret girlfriend!" Kat shouted.

"What did Kat just say?" Gade's voice asked. (HL)

"Her and Nariko were supposed to be secret girlfriends but hey, everybody's gonna know about their relationship!" Raven translated for him. (HL)

"Kat has a girlfriend?!" Gade asked. (HL)

"Nariko has a girlfriend?!" Shen asked.

"A girl liking another girl, nothing new, it's normal," Raven said with a shrug and smile.

"There's still a chance for me to save her spirit! Quick Gade, take me to the Promised Lands place!" Kat called out. (HL)

"O-okay, you sure about this?" Gade asked as he opened up the portal. (HL)

"Definitely! Come on Dusty, I always need you, you help me shift gravity and grant me my special abilities," Kat said. (HL)

Just then, Kat and Dusty entered the portal to journey in through the Promised Lands...

-To Be Continued -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After falling for what almost seemed like an eternity, Kat and Dusty made it to the so called Promised Lands.

"So this is some of the many kinds of afterlives... better than Dante's game version of Limbo, good to know Nariko isn't there..." Kat said.

The two walked along a long pathway. The flower petals of cherry blossoms flowed down heavenly.

"We have to hurry before Nariko completes her journey through here... "Kat muttered.

Suddenly two giant creatures snatched up the young heroine and her cat.

"Dusty!" Kat called out as the monsters tried to devour the cat.

Kat felt so helpless, just until someone came in and kicked the monsters into total oblivion. Kat looked up and the mysterious figure. It appeared to be a woman, with her armor mixed outfit. She was wearing a chin mask and looked strikingly familiar. The warrior looking lady handed Dusty over to Kat.

"Th-thank you... can you help me? I'm looking for this one lady. She has really long red hair in a ponytail, she's about your height, and has your eyes... wait a minute, you kinda match the description of the person I'm looking for!" Kat pointed out.

Nariko removed her chin mask. "Glad you finally figured it out, my Gravity Queen."

Kat's eyes began to water. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness! She gave her true love a tight squeeze.

"Why are you here?" Nariko asked.

"To save you, we only got certain amount of time until you are gone forever, so we gotta take your spirit back into your body," Kat told her.

"Anything to be with you," Nariko whispered softly.

Kat wrapped her arms around Nariko's waist. "Okay Dusty, let a rip! Gade, we are ready!" (HL)

-Back-

Kat ended up next to the casket. Nariko's spirit stood besides her.

"Thanks, Kat," thanked Nariko. "I love you..."

The spirit entered the body, causing a bright light to form. Nariko was brought back from the dead. Everyone was definitely shocked, amazed.

"Wow, she did it..." Gade said. (HL)

"Yup, she sure did," Raven smiled. (HL)

Nariko stepped out of the casket then fell into Kat's arms. Kat brushed the hair out of Nariko's face a little.

"Heavenly Warrior..." Kat whispered

"Gravity Queen..." Nariko whispered back.

Kat pulled Nariko in close against her. They both looked into each other's eyes, blushing. Gade came behind them, he smiled.

"Just kiss you two," Gade smiled as he pushed them close together, both girls' lips crashing against each other. (HL)

After the Creator backed away, the two were still trapped in their kiss. It was a mix of fireworks, great collision.

'So this is how a true kiss feels? It's so amazing!' Kat thought.

Kat pulled Nariko in closer for the great passionate kiss.

"Okay everyone, let's give the lovely couple some time to themselves," Raven said.

"Don't tell me that Weirdo Kat Girl and my own daughter are gonna end up making love later tonight..." Shen grumbled.

"Nah, sir, they are barely getting used to kissing, it will take awhile for them to be doing any real kinky stuff," Raven replied.

-One week later -

"Look at what your friends gave us as gifts," Nariko came up.

"Vanilla ice cream?! Awesome!" Kat squealed.

"I love when you talk in English, it kind of has a French accent," Nariko mentioned. "Let's have some ice cream then."

The two shared a cone together. Kat put some vanilla ice cream on Nariko's nose then went to lick it off. Nariko began blushing.

"Not a tough warrior as everyone thought huh?" Kat laughed.

Nariko put some ice cream over Kat's cheek. "Some payback..."

Nariko went to lick the ice cream off Kat's cheek. They fell over on each other, laughing. Just then they shared a sweet kiss together.

-End-


End file.
